


Hotel Room

by ShamelessRavenclaw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Getting Together, M/M, chapter two is a bit spicy, it’s cute I swear, more of a tease though, other members introduced 3rd chapter, this is so sweet pls, whipped hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessRavenclaw/pseuds/ShamelessRavenclaw
Summary: The buzzing sound of the hotel air con cut the pregnant silence between Hyungwon and Changkyun, it reminded them that time didn’t just- stop moving.(or hyungwon and changkyun discover they just might be a little bit in love)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. new discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is my first time writing a MX fic so please be nice! I wrote this as a oneshot but if you guys really like it I can keep going so I’m leaving it up to you!  
> Constructive NICE criticism welcome :)  
> Mwah thank you and enjoy!

The buzzing sound of the hotel air con cut the pregnant silence between Hyungwon and Changkyun, it reminded them that time didn’t just- stop moving. 

How long does it take for your life to a jump down a completely different path? Swerve off of the road and absolutely obliterate anything in its way? 5 seconds.  
That’s how long their lips stayed pressed together- anxious, hurried, desperate. 

The concert went great just a couple hours earlier, no one had any accidental nip slips or technical issues and the fans seemed extraordinarily hyped about everything they performed.  
Hyungwon wasn’t sure what made the night so, different from the others. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation? concert adrenalin? or maybe the stars were aligned just so to cause everything to crash back down to reality. 

It started out innocent, really. Hyungwon’s feelings for his fellow group member. Everyone dotes on the cute maknae right? At some point it just went from doting on him to more of a... I’m doing this because I really really like you kind of thing.  
Luckily, Hyungwon has gotten quite good at keeping his feelings in check and stuffing everything down hidden underneath layers of his cold persona. The only one who might have a little teeny tiny inkling is Minhyuk; damn him for knowing Hyungwon for so long and seeing straight through his exterior. He even tried to breach the topic a couple of times but of course Hyungwon feigned innocence getting away with playing dumb by giving Minhyuk skinship as a distraction. 

So how the hell did he end up here? Lips pressed against Changkyun’s and the impending panic attack looming over his mind? 

They got roomed together for the couple of nights they’d be in this hotel and it would’ve been fine. It really- truly would’ve been fine, but of course Hyungwon had to walk in on the maknae freshly showered dawned in a big t-shirt, damp air dried hair, and his cute ass face curled up in bed scrolling through his phone. His resolve crumbled just a bit. 

“Hyung- come look at this funny video it’s like- these swans and they run and attack people walking around. It’s funny I swear.” Despite being exhausted, wanting nothing more than to climb into his respective bed and become dead to the world the taller succumbs to the hopeful eyes and squeezes in next to Changkyun in bed. 

Falling down rabbit holes on YouTube is a dangerous thing- before you know it you’ve been watching swan videos for 45 minutes and you almost forget you’re shoulder to shoulder with your crush- sorta love of your life- thing.  
Hyungwon finds himself focusing more on the loud cackle of the maknae and the way he throws his head back showing off his pretty teeth while he laughs. The previously mentioned maknae notices the staring.  
“What is it do I have something on my face? Do you think I LOOK like a swan? Oh my god you think I look like a BIRD hyung how could you think-“  
Before he gave himself any time to back out the older swoops forward to connect their lips and subsequently cuts the maknae off. 

The little “hmmpf!” of surprise that slips out from behind the youngers now- occupied lips only spurs him on more to go further, harder, reach for more and take more. He licks into the youngers mouth tasting the minty toothpaste he must’ve just used and he groans deeply pouring all of his long nights thinking of him right back to the source. He was losing his mind drowning in him but all good things come to end and after those lovely amazing heart stopping five seconds Hyungwon realizes the gravity of what he just did. 

A million thoughts run through his mind, all not very good and right as he’s about to jump out of the bed, run down the hall, to jump into the hotel pool to hopefully end his suffering, Changkyun grabs him, forcefully pulls him forward and crushes his mouth against the olders.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that, hyung hyung hyung” like a mantra in the short sips of air between crushing kisses.  
Gripping his dark shaggy locks holding onto the older for dear life as if letting go would ruin whatever this- thing was. 

The moment Hyungwon realizes that his feelings- those horrible anxiety inducing feelings he tried to sleep away after drinking failed to show results, those feelings like an itch that would never ever go away were- reciprocated. He pulled away holding the youngers face tightly within his grasp searching his eyes for any insincerity or humor if this was all one big fat joke on him. All he found was.. love. Warmth and slight hesitation wrapped up in golden honey all for him and only him. The one thing he’s always wanted, was his.


	2. innocent boy (no, he isn’t really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun tests the waters and riles Hyungwon up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little spicy but really it’s more funny and weirdly sweet than anything. Please enjoy!!

Things aren’t immediately perfect. Changkyun is mischievous you see, he takes his newfound knowledge of Hyungwon’s “weakness” and absolutely. fucking. runs. with. it. 

If the other members noticed the pairs sudden absence after the maknae gave lingering, unnecessary touches to literally everyone else besides Hyungwon they didn’t say anything about it. 

It’s only been a week. Seven days. Somehow, Hyungwon has already had quite enough. Dragging the younger into an empty closet and slamming him against the door as soon as it clicks shut. “You sure are getting cocky out there, little one.” Changkyun’s pleased whimper does not manage to go unnoticed. Hyungwon smirks. “Oh? Did I hit a nerve baby boy? Do you like making me annoyed?” An audible gulp resounds in the tiny space. “No- no I don’t I just-“ 

Hyungwon grabs his chin. “Spit it out baby I won’t be mad” He holds him still, clearly not letting the younger get away without answering him. “I just enjoy feeling like I’m yours. You get so jealous I see it in your eyes- hyung it’s hot I’m sorry I don’t want to make you angry with me” He pouts. So fucking cute.

Hyungwon knew it. He absolutely fucking called it. What a little brat. At least he was a cute brat. As much as he wanted to keep up his angry facade, he melts under the unsure gaze of his love. “Oh baby, you’re so cute you know that? I adore you so much my darling” He caressed the youngers rosy cheek with one hand with the other securely wrapped around his waist, peppering kisses from his forehead down to the junction of where his jaw meets his neck. Giving the pulse point a little nip, licking back over the spot to soothe it. 

Changkyun is finally brought back to reality after feeling the love bite. He is also suddenly much more aware of the pulsing heat between his legs aching for something more. He reaches for the belt of the taller not expecting his hands to be snatched up and held out of reach of his goal. He looks up, questioning. 

“Did you think you were going to get lucky after teasing me like that? Not a chance, let everyone see what your hyung does to you. Catch me if you can babe.” 

Grinning cheekily after brandishing a wink the taller man reaches around for the doorknob and leaves him standing there, unbearably hard and shockingly turned on at the dominance of the elder. Just when he thought he was the one with the upper hand in this- thing. 

“What the fuck just happened?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this new chapter??? Wanted it to be kind of funny while I figure out how I want this to end. Suggestions welcome :)


	3. an ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun daydreams about Hyungwon and Minhyuk and Jooheon corner him.  
> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I think this might be my longest chapter yet I am really trying to improve my writing specifically dialogue. My bias line is HW,CK,MH, and JH so I really wanted to include them being funny in here. Please let me know your thoughts and if you'd like this story to continue! I imagine next chapter coming out within the next week where CK talks things out with HW and maybe the rest of the members?? Let me know if you have any ideas!!  
> comments are appreciated :)

Walking out of the stuffy closet Changkyun shies away from the curious glances of the show staff. He looks totally normal if you ignore his red cheeks, mused hair, and his suspiciously flushed neck. He slowly makes his way over to the makeup chair glancing hurriedly at the artist behind him in a silent apology for the redness she is going to have to cover. Changkyun finds himself thinking back on how this all started, and his feelings for his hyung. 

As a young trainee it is really hard not to be intimidated but also secretly into Hyungwon. His cold persona matched with his model height and face, it DOES something to you and Changkyun will be the first to admit it really struck a chord with him. Once the survival show No Mercy was over and the seven of them started to bond more, he naturally gravitated to Jooheon his first friend and fellow rapper. Why couldn’t he have fallen for Jooheon instead? He’d certainly be murdered in cold blood if he ever said that out loud in the range of The Lee Minhyuk. Speaking of the dimpled man, he is the only one who has had any inkling of the younger's feelings for his fellow bandmate. While they have never explicitly spoken about it the sputtering and hushed denials was enough to give it away. 

Every new thing he discovered about Hyungwon dug him deeper into this hole he was in. Simple stuff like finding the taller man buried under his blankets after not coming out for breakfast. The quiet groans and batting of hands as the shorter male tried to wrestle him out from the confines of his sheets. Sometimes it’s more subtle things like the way the older throws his head back, locks bouncing when he laughs loudly into the open air. Every now and then though he gets to have secret deep talks huddled together in the privacy of their shared hotel room, only the two of them where Hyungwon lets go of everything he’s been holding back shedding light on his fears, worries, and aspirations. He collects those moments vividly in his mind like he’s putting them away in cutely decorated jars for him to come back to when he is alone. 

The makeup artist tapping him repeatedly on the shoulder brings him back to reality, they are about to go on for another variety show. To say he was distracted the entire time is probably an understatement. They put Hyungwon in tight fitting black jeans with a fancy collared shirt tucked in all topped off with shiny black loafers. It was simple but Hyungwon pulled it off so incredibly well he felt his mouth go dry at the sight alone. 

After they finished with filming, they were allowed to ravage the snack table which is really, the very least they could do after making them embarrass themselves on camera for an hour. It was here, Changkyun’s mouth filled with “healthy” chips that he found himself corned by the scariest duo on this planet, Jooheon and Minhyuk. 

It started out innocently enough, they were just curious is all. “Hello dearest maknae that we love and adore more than anything in this world” Minhyuk said with Honey animatedly nodding next to him. Changkyun narrows his eyes “What do you want, did you break something of Kihyun hyung’s?” Minhyuk had the gall to appear offended. “First of all, how dare you but no we just want to know why you spent the last hour staring Hyungwonnie down like he is a fresh piece of meat you want to tear open with your evil little maknae fangs.” That certainly was a way to put it... Presented with this question out of nowhere the short brunette did the only thing he could think of- he ran. 

Letting out a war cry he turns on his heels and books it down the nearest hall like he was running away from a serial killer. The other two took a second to realize what just happened, looked at each other smirking and began chasing their beloved maknae. Taking a deep breath Minhyuk gladly uses this chance to scream “GET BACK HERE YOU TINY WHIPPED FOOL” the quick rebuttal of “IM NOT TINY YOU DICK!’’ was deafening in the now silent room. 

He managed to hide for a good ten minutes in an employee bathroom on the other side of the floor they were currently on. Hearing the bathroom door handle jostle, he held his breath, hoping it was just a staff member that really needed to pee. “We know you're in there we checked everywhere else, you're caught.” Despite putting up a brilliant fight he ultimately sighs in defeat getting up to unlock the door. They bust in right away “It’s so cute you know what’s good for you Changkyunnie~” 

“Fine go ahead and give me the third degree you assholes.” with his mouth turned down in a pout. “Do you have a crush on Hyungwonnie?” This time Minhyuk spoke more softly, knowing this was serious territory. “We won't be mad or judge you Kyunnie we just want to see you happy” Jooheon said with his dimples on full display, damn his cuteness. “You do know that Jooheon and I... are together right?” Changkyun almost couldn't believe his eyes Minhyuk actually looked nervous for his response. “Hyungs, I love you both but you are really stupid if you think everyone in a 100-mile radius doesn’t know the two of you are together” He added in a scoff just for dramatics. “I appreciate the sentiment though it means a lot to know I have you both on my side” Minhyuk jumps in triumph his face looked like he was in a silent celebration all by himself. “So you DO have a crush on him I totally knew it!” 

Changkyun sighed, he should’ve known he’d be cornered into admitting things he isn't even fully sure of yet. “It’s a bit more complicated than that really it’s a long story..” The evil pairing continued to stare at him encouraging him to continue. “I think we are also together? I’m honestly not too sure we haven’t like actually said oh yeah we are boyfriends, right? But like he’s a really good kisser and we cuddle once everyone has gone to sleep and he makes my heart beat crazy fast and I just-” A shocked laugh bubbles out of Minhyuk as he cuts off the youngers speech. “Hey slow down will you? We don’t want you fainting on us while professing your undying love for a string bean that would be even worse to try and explain to everyone.” Okay so sometimes Minhyuk is funny and makes him feel better whatever but he isn't going to let him in on that fact. Smiling again Changkyun resumes. “That’s basically it, about a week ago in our last hotel we were just hanging out and then he kissed me. Obviously, I kissed back and we have just been enjoying each other without any labels. I would really like to know what we are though, oh god what if he just wants me as a booty call?!” Panic written all over his face. 

“Now you're just being silly Kyun-ah I have known Hyungwonnie since before we were trainees, he doesn’t get into anything he isn't serious about. He might be feeling the exact same things as you but how would you know if you haven't talked about it? I can tell he really loves you, differently than the rest of us its totally obvious if you ask me.” Minhyuk finishes defending his best friend with a proud smile on his face leaning back letting Jooheon speak, finally. 

Sitting on the floor of an employee bathroom isn't where Jooheon imagined having this talk but regardless, he reaches out to grab the youngers hand in his. “Did you know that Minhyuk and I dated for three months without me knowing? We did everything right, told each other our feelings and everything blossomed from there but I had no clue we were actually dating. One night I asked Minhyuk why he hadn’t asked me to be his boyfriend yet and he looked at me like I had grown three extra heads. You know what he said to me? ‘Honeybear what do you mean we have been dating for months now’ who even says that??? Anyways, my point is I know how long you’ve had feelings for Hyungwon hyung so my only advice is to be honest with him and talk it out. 

If Changkyun is being honest the idea of talking it out makes him feel really good. Hyungwon has never made him feel silly for having worries before why would he start now? If all goes well then that means they would have to tell the rest of the members but what if they don’t accept him or tell him to leave Hyungwon alone. Without realizing it he worked himself up all over again. “Hey take a deep breath let’s go grab some lunch I saw you were only eating snacks earlier don’t try and fool me. You can talk to Hyungwon whenever you feel ready.” 

Deciding he had made himself suffer enough today the younger agrees, getting up off the grungy bathroom floor trudging back to the room where the rest of the members must be waiting. He will talk to Hyungwon tomorrow, for now he is just going to stuff his face while exchanging looks with Minhyuk and Jooheon like they are all schoolkids that know a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the swan thing is based off of me being on YouTube at 12am please look up angry swans it’s so funny  
> Hello!!  
> This is my first time writing a MX fic so please be nice! I wrote this as a oneshot but if you guys really like it I can keep going so I’m leaving it up to you!  
> Constructive NICE criticism welcome :)  
> Mwah thank you and enjoy!


End file.
